


[Podfic] Friendship and Adventure

by allysseriordan



Category: Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Captain Haddock helps Tintin move to Marlinspike Hall and wants to talk about distracting ladies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Friendship and Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friendship and Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809565) by [fieldofyellowdandelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieldofyellowdandelions/pseuds/fieldofyellowdandelions). 



[Download the podfic of Friendship and Adventure here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/friendship-and-adventure).


End file.
